The present invention relates to a multi-purpose frame for a computer which is adapted to receive floppy and hard disk drives and facilitates the dismounting and replacing of the disk drives. Besides, the provision of hooks and apertures on the frame facilitates its assembling and disassembling within the computer housing.
In assembling computer components, it is normally effected by means of tiny screws. However, due to fast development in the computer field, the memory of the computer is greatly extended and there is a need to mount functional components on the computer whenever necessary. Conventional computers which make use of screws as fastening elements often cause inconvenience in the extension, maintenance, and replacing of the computer components because it is necessary to dismount the relevant components. Besides, the tiny screws may be lost during the procedure.
Similar problems also occur during the fixation of the disk drives (including floppy and hard disk drives). During the dismounting of the computer, except the housing, the frame is one of the components which has to be frequently dismounted during the maintenance, replacing and extension procedures.